narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seikyo Uchiha
| status =Alive | birthdate =January 4 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =6'6" | weight =252 lbs | blood type =A+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | livingcountry = Land of Fire | affiliation =Himself Tanigakure (At times) | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation =Missing-nin | previous occupation = | team =??? | previous team =??? | partner =No one | previous partner = | family = Tsuki Uchiha (Sister, Presumed Deceased) | clan = Uchiha Clan | clanbranch = | rank =S-rank | classification =Rouge Jonin Missing-nin | reg =FL1342 | academy =7 | chunin =7 | jonin =10 | bounty =¥100,000,000,000 | crimes = You don't want to know. | kekkeigenkai = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = -Pyrokinesis | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Body Flicker Technique Susanoo Kamui Gift of Pain Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Fire Pillar Five Release Great Combo Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Rapid Wind Wind Release: Gale Palm Yang Release: Pillar of the Abyss Yang Release: Yang Burst Yang Release: Abyss Stream Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon Genjutsu: Thousand Eye Implosion Chaotic Illusion: Demonic Touch Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Incandescent Paragon Holocaust TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = Icha Icha Violence }} Seikyo Uchiha (団扇逝去, Uchiha Seikyo) was a Jonin of Konohagakure, and is now a rouge shinobi. His masterful command over Fire Release and Yang Release earned him the moniker of Burning Abyss. Despite him being a Missing-nin, he regularly takes missions from Konoha, as he is a third party, and therefore, in the long run, can not be connected to Konoha. Raised by abusive parents, Seikyo eventually killed them himself, after a significant loss occurred. As he grew up, Seikyo was a reserved child, and often called disturbing, as he was said to be everywhere. Seikyo's masterful command of his Sharingan and its evolution, and inventing a technique exclusive to his eyes only, Seikyo is a force to be reckoned with. Seikyo is a currently travelling the lands as a missing-nin, pardoned by Konohagakure. Background Before the Academy Before the Uchiha Massacre, two young and passionate Uchiha lovers decided to leave Konoha, out of rebellious spirit. The lovers left, and decided to settle down in a small hut near the border of Konoha and Suna. They were completely oblivious to the fact that their entire clan was massacred. Of course, these two lovers were skilled in their own right, but complete cowards. As soon as the Fourth Shinobi War began, they acted as if they were civilians to not have to partake in the war. Twelve years after the war, they gave birth to Tsuki Uchiha, their eldest daughter. Fifteen years after the birth of Tsuki, the parents gave birth to a son, whom they named Seikyo Uchiha. Unfortunately, it was also at this point when their parents began to gamble, and threw away all the money. The father became a heavy alcoholic, and the mother a drug addict. Born to a pair of abusive and unnamed Uchiha parents, Seikyo was born twenty-seven years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Seikyo grew up in a rough environment. His father was a heavy alcoholic, and his mother a drug addict. Despite his best to impress his parents, he was beaten up, be it with Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu. Seikyo would often sneak out from a young age, practicing his affinity for Ninjutsu, despite him knowing that he would be caught, and abused. His one saviour came in the form of his older sister, Tsuki. She would protect him from the brunt of their parents' attacks, and take him out to the village, when they were allowed their measly hour of leisure time per week. At the age of six, Seikyo could go toe to toe with the strongest of Chunin, defeating them with little to no visible effort. He could already perform C-ranked techniques with relative ease. However, this was also the time where he became feared, and discarded by everyone. After he had sneaked out, his parents dragged him home, and were prepared to burn him. With tears flowing from his eyes, his sister ran in front of him to protect him, telling their parents to hurt her instead. Without as much as a second thought, their parents used an S-ranked Fire Release technique. It was then when something in Seikyo snapped, and Seikyo unlocked his Kekkei Genkai, his Sharingan. Even his Sharingan was different, being inverted, with the tomoe being red, and the pupil and iris both being black in colour, and the Sharingan already having all three tomoe activated. With the use of his 'Inverted Sharingan', Seikyo single handingly killing his parents, burning them both to a crisp. He deactivated his Sharingan and ran over to his burnt sister, crying as she slowly woke. As she realized what her brother had done, she hugged him close, tears flowing from her eyes. As does any rumour, word spread quick about how Seikyo had killed his parents, although no on knew why. Many just assumed he was a psychopath, killing for glee. Word eventually reached the Hokage, and he took interest. The Hokage decided to enroll Seikyo into the academy, where even there he was referred to as a freak, by not only the students was he known as a freak, the teachers there even thought so. Seikyo, eager to leave the academy, so he'd stop being made fun of, decided to apply for the graduation test coming soon. Seikyo entered, and graduated as the best of his class, despite him attending only three classes. Genin As a Genin, the teasing ceased to exist within his team, which composed of a total of four. Three Genin, him being one of him, one of the being his sister, an unnamed other, and the Jonin Teacher. However, the abuse and bullying from the rest of society only continued, and actually worsened. Alongside his team, Seikyo completed many missions, ranking as high as A-ranked ones. Seikyo would occasionally ask the Hokage for missions himself, so he could go alone. The Hokage would, in turn, occasionally allow Seikyo to do so, knowing what the boy suffered. As a Genin, an incident occurred that shook Seikyo to his core, and only gave him more power. During a mission, he and his sister were searching for a certain lost cat, and Seikyo, along with his sister, were searching. During their search, they were kidnapped by what could only be missing-nin. Seikyo, only being seven, was trembling in fear when they caught him and kidnapped him. At one point, Seikyo tried to escape, but was easily overpowered by the older and more experienced rouges. In anger, the rouges began to abuse Seikyo, which only triggered a sequence of memories in Tsuki's mind. She yelled out at the rouges to stop hitting Seikyo. The rouges suddenly stopped, and looked like if they had an idea. They told their two kidnappees to get to their feet, and they tossed Seikyo a sword. They told the siblings that if Seikyo killed his sister, he'd be able to leave. Seikyo began to protest when his sister yelled at him to do it. Not wanted to, Seikyo began to attack his kidnappers, when his sister jumped into the blade. Seikyo had tears flowing down his eyes as she cupped his cheek, and died. Seikyo dropped the corpse, and looked down at the corpse. Seikyo turned to the rouges, his eyes having evolved. Seikyo release a guttural cry of anger and sorrow. Immediately, his kidnappers began to writhe around in pain, releasing cries of pain themselves. Just then, the other half of Seikyo's team came to find Seikyo crying by his dead sister's corpse. Chunin Exams Soon after his sister's death, Seikyo and the remainder of his team, were entered into the Chunin Exams, where they would have to fight against several others to see who would become a Chunin. Seikyo dominated the field, winning all his matches in less then thirty seconds. However, as many noted, Seikyo seemed as if he were not trying, and had a blank, almost 'dead' expression on his face. He breezed through the first stage and second stage. And soon came the third stage, in which the teammates would fight each other. Seikyo was set up against his teammate, who had various Kekkei Genkai, including Explosion Release and Storm Release. When the two teammates were pitted against one another, the match was quite lengthy, as Seikyo was told to not use his Kekkei Genkai, while his opponent could. Seikyo used a combination of Fire, Wind, and Yang release techniques to eventually win the fight, with his once teammate struggling to breathe. Upon the ceremony where the Hokage would publicly select the next Chunin, only two were picked. Seikyo, and his former teammate. Seikyo was one of the youngest Chunin documented, only being seven when he gained the title. At this age, many, including the Hokage, assumed him to be stronger then many, many shinobi, and they were not wrong. Chunin Admittingly, Seikyo's time as a Chunin were his most enjoyable, as he gained some respect, not only from his fellow chunin, but from other civilians of the Hidden Leaf. During this time, Seikyo improved upon his Mangekyō Sharingan, unlocking the second ability of Kamui, which would allow him to perfect the next ability of his Kekkei Genkai, the Susanoo. By the age of eight, Seikyo could easily summon his Susanoo's ribcage, which was misty white colour, with violet highlights. He could also summon the arm, which would hold a large lance. By the time Seikyo was ten years of age, he could manifest a Humanoid Susanoo, which only strengthened him. When he turned ten years of age, Seikyo was promoted to the rank of Jonin, allowing for him to attend much more dangerous missions. Jonin Seikyo was revered around Konoha as one of the most skilled Jonin at the time. Given missions to infiltrate other Hidden Villages, Seikyo was able to do it in a matter of hours, a feat unheard of. However, as a Jonin, something would occur, that would change Seikyo forever. After a mission gone wrong, Seikyo was bleeding profusely, and was practically limping his way back to Konoha. As Seikyo returned home, no one attempted to help him, and for some reason, any respect he may have earned was wiped away, bringing him back to the state of depression. Realizing that Konoha was no longer his home, he first got healed before running out of Konoha. Of course, as he tried to leave, other more experienced jonin came to stop him from leaving. Out of anger, Seikyo manifested the next stage of his Susanoo, the armoured variant, and with a swipe of it's arms, knocked back all the other shinobi, breaking their bones. Seikyo dispersed his Susanoo, and ran off into the wilderness. Missing-nin Seikyo officially became a missing-nin when he was eleven, only a few weeks after he left Konoha. Despite Seikyo's skills and personality, Seikyo was still an eleven year old boy. At one point, Seikyo was taken in by the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Orochimaru trained the boy, in hopes of strengthening the boy. Seikyo even took missions on behalf of Orochimaru. Eventually, Orochimaru ordered Seikyo to retrieve the corpse of a dead Uchiha, who has unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. Not knowing anyone else at the time, the fifteen year old Seikyo went and retrieved the corpse of his deceased sister. Upon his return, Seikyo was rendered unconcious, and he blacked out. When Seikyo next woke, he felt different, as if his vision was much more powerful. When Seikyo turned his head around, searching for Orochimaru, he instead found the corpse of his sister, with the eyes removed. Orochimaru walked into the room at that moment, and Seikyo asked what he had done. Orochimaru explained that he had evolved his Mangekyō Sharingan into an evolved form, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, which would allow him to gain more power. At first disgusted by what Orochimaru had done, how had Orochimaru implanted his sister's eyes into Seikyo? And why? Seikyo ran away from Orochimaru, tears in his eyes. Orochimaru attempted to stop, but Seikyo used his Kamui to escape. Seikyo trained for a few months before returning to kill Orochimaru. The fight went one for quite sometime, and actually allowed Seikyo to unlock his Complete Body Susanoo. However, Seikyo could barely control his newfound power, and found himself about to be killed. Tears began to fall from Seikyo's eyes when he yelled. He remembered all the pain. Him being abused and tortured by his parents, them hurting his sister, Orochimaru desecrating his sisters corpse, and the worst pain of all. Him having to kill his sister. All of that raw pain was forced upon Orochimaru, causing him to yell, blood flowing out of his body profusely. Seikyo ran out of the lab, knowing that he had almost no chakra left inside of him. Thinking that Orochimaru was dead, Seikyo was calmed. Until an incident occurred, when he was nineteen. Seikyo was attacked by a group of shinobi, and Seikyo defeated them easily. Upon interrogation, Seikyo learned that Orochimaru was still alive. Seikyo touched the attackers forehead, causing him to writhe on the ground. Seikyo was filled with anger and vengeance. Seikyo would find Orochimaru. And this time, would make sure that he killed him Seikyo is currently twenty-three years of age, and takes missions for Konoha (Although these missions are kept secret), as well as searches for Orochimaru. (MORE TO BE ADDED AS SERK'S FC CONTINUES) Appearance Seikyo is a tall individual, standing at six feet and six inches. His towering height intimidates many, usually ending fights before they begin. As a child, Seikyo sported a simple white t-shirt, his black hair was short-cut, and he was rarely seen out of the house, the only exceptions being the hour of free time he gets, and him sneaking out of his home. As an adult, Seikyo sports a black t-shirt, with a black half-sleeve leather trenchcoat, with a 'vampire' collar, and drags on the ground. He also wears black leather gloves, he wears seemingly tight black leather pants, but these are in actuality, leather jeans. His black hair almost wraps around him, acting like a hood of sorts. His crimson red eyes seem like a Sharingan, when they are actually his natural eyes. After the time-skip, Seikyo where a white collared shirt, with a cotton black trenchcoat. His hair has taken upon a more red tint due to Seikyo's chakra potency. Personality Seikyo seems to be a disturbing and angry child, when in reality, Seikyo is antisocial, and is a sarcastic 'comedian' when he is with someone he trusts. As a child, Seikyo was raised by highly abusive parents, which lead him to believe from a young age that almost everyone was evil, and would always hate you no matter what. Society didn't help him to change his perspective as he was hated by everyone as he grew older, leading him to be antisocial, not wanting to associate himself with others. However, when Seikyo does bond with someone, such as when he bonded with his sister, Tsuki, and Orochimaru, Seikyo is a sarcastic child and a self-proclaimed 'comedian'. Even in combat, Seikyo allows his comedy to shine, using it to distract his opponents. Also, many databooks refer Seikyo as a highly functioning , as he has a grandiose sense of self, and other sociopathic symptoms. Many believe he is like this as he murdered his own sister. Abilities Unique Traits Seikyo shows signs of , able to dissipate incoming Fire Release techniques and is able to spontaneously burst objects or jutsus into flames, allowing for quick and cheap strikes against the opponent, or to level the battlefield. His pyrokinesis is an ability which the Black Crown are interested in, and are currently searching for Seikyo to use his genes for their own purposes. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the prodigious Uchiha Clan, Seikyo was able to access the clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, and it's two evolutions, the Mangekyō, and the Eternal Mangekyō. Sharingan Seikyo's Sharingan has been nicknamed the 'Inversed Sharingan', for its inverted appearance, with the tomoe being red, and both the pupil and iris being pitch black. Seikyo's Sharingan was one of insight, granting him the three main abilities. One of them allows Seikyo to see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence. The second ability grants Seikyo incredible clarity of perception, enabling him to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows him to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: he can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. He can also read the enemy's hand seals to give him an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view. Finally, the third ability allows Seikyo to be able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. Mangekyō Sharingan Seikyo unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after being forced to kill his own sister. With these eyes, Seikyo gained three major abilites. The first of these abilites is the Gift of Pain, a Mangekyō Sharingan technique exclusive to him. Seikyo collects negative chakra and disperses it. When the target(s) come in contact with the waves of chakra, the target(s) will feel all of the emotional and physical pain the user has ever felt, combined with any pain Seikyo may have caused, and may have wanted to cause. The second ability is the Kamui. Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows Seikyo to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. The third ability is his Susanoo. Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of Seikyo's chakra that surrounds him and fights on his behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan After Orochimaru transplanted Seikyo's sister's eyes into Seikyo, Seikyo was able to access the Complete Body Susanoo. In this state, Seikyo's Susanoo gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armour. This form possesses power comparable to that of a tailed beast, capable of levelling giant mountains and, when enhanced by Six Paths Chakra, small planetoids with ease. Users can also channel their own techniques into the Complete Body — Susanoo, as well as shape it around the Nine-Tails to improve its offensive and defensive capabilities. Taijutsu Seikyo uses the unusual combination of and i.n his Taijutsu. Muay Thai is a physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins and is known as "the art of eight limbs", because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. Taekwondo is a Korean martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. The strange combination of these martial arts allows for Seikyo to devastate opponents in hand to hand combat, as with a few good attacks can end a fight in a matter of seconds. Genjutsu Despite not possessing the Sharingan Eye of Hypnotism, Seikyo is skilled with Genjutsu, able to almost reprogram the minds of others with his illusionary prowess. In fact, Seikyo had an affinity for Genjutsu from a young age, able to fool even the most experienced of Sharingans. Kenjutsu Seikyo is a practitioner of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Although he only uses the style with his odachi. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood. Seikyo as able to learn this during his time with Orochimaru. Ninjutsu Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation The Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation is an advanced kayakujutsu which uses fire-imbued explosive tags. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet The user kneads chakra into fire, which is then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon and spit out from the mouth. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillfull shinobi, listed to the right. The spat-out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire erupts around the user's body in a spiralling manner which is then launched with his hands towards the target. Once the technique hits the target, the opponent is sent into the air in a spriralling manner and their body burns into ashes. Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique A jutsu was developed by the Uchiha clan in which the user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent with it. The flames exude a very high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson The user unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, while at the same time exhaling fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim or any other object caught within their trajectories. Fire Release: Running Fire This jutsu will create jets of fire that can be manipulated into several forms (so far, rings of fire that runs on the ground or a circle of fire flying through the air) before striking the target. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface. Wind Release: Rapid Wind The Rapid Wind technique is the Wind Release version of Fire Release: Rapid Fire. This technique allows a user to eat Wind Release techniques and convert the wind back into chakra. The user can use this chakra to heal themselves or increase the power of other Wind Release techniques. Vacuum Sword The user swings their sword and a gust of wind is released in the arc that it was swung in. The technique is strong enough to stop projectiles that are thrown at the user. Wind Release: Passing Typhoon The user creates a gust of wind that blows away all weather conditions. It is powerful enough to dispel even the Hiding in Mist Technique. Quotes Images Roleplay Information * Hopefully, you have a fast character, cause this guy's flicker has range and speed. * Seikyo doesn't fight unless attacked, or is training with one another. He will not instigate a fight. * Seikyo is usually...distant, unless he begins to enjoy the fight. * Don't expect Seikyo to attack you with all his strength. Only if he deems you a real threat, will he actually try. Trivia -Seikyo wants to meet Sayuri Hatake. -Seikyo is one of the author's favourite characters. -Seikyo wishes to fight Yosōi Chinoike, Kimigetsu Hōzuki, and Katsu Unmei. -Seikyo and Nadare have met, and surprisingly work well together. -Seikyo wishes to meet Densetsu -Seikyo is haunted by nightmares of his sister. -Seikyo likes to read the Icha Icha series. -The author wants Seikyo to be known as one of the fastest characters on the Fanon.